Cursed
by rescribo
Summary: Hermione never imagined her first time would be with someone who would kill her if he knew who he was with. Nor did she expect to expect her first time to intentionally result in pregnancy.
1. The Curse

The Dark Lord was pissed. Severus watched his tantrum stoically as he could behind the silver mask worn by all the 'followers'. The man he watched now was nothing like the cool collected man that had promised power and prestige some twenty years ago. This man was without reason, calculating still but overly reactionary. Just like the brat boy the man tried so frequently to destroy. If either of them ever managed to stop jumping with their tantrums this war might end before the entire wizarding world was destroyed.

He had come once again at the summons after the debacle in the department of mysteries. Maybe at some point soon he would find out what was wanted, other than an audience, he thought drolly.

When the Dark Lord finally stopped shouting, his eyes fell on Severus with a calculating gleam, Severus knew he would not enjoy whatever punishment was headed his way.

"Severus," the man oozed his name, "You failed me when you did not bring me the entirety of the prophecy. I never properly rewarded you did I? For what you did bring me?"

Severus grimaced behind his mask. Lovely, a rewarding punishment was forth coming. "No, My Lord," He murmured.

"Very well, as your reward is past due it shall come now. Though we cannot forget the failure so you will render a payment as well. I shall gift you with a curse that will bring you pleasure or death, your choice naturally. If you choose the pleasure, you will bring me the results to do with as I will." Voldemort smiled menacingly then cast.

"_Caecus Intactusferti uel orcas_"

"You may go," he waved his hand dismissively. "Just so you know Severus you have 10 minutes before you are blind for the next two months. If you choose pleasure you will see again then. Otherwise, well the dead can't see now can they."

Severus bowed briefly before swirling away in a flourish of his black robes. It was only because he risked flying, that he reached the gargoyle that lead to the Headmasters office before the last of his eyesight dimmed to black and desire surged through his body so strongly he could barely focus to utter the password.

"Everlasting Gobstoppers."

He collapsed with a moan barely noticing as Dumbledore delved into his mind to learn the nature of his curse. He really should have known that the twinkling old coot would never let him get away with choosing death that easily. After all who would kill Dumbledore and 'save' Draco if they didn't let him do it.


	2. The Assistant

Hermione had barely been released by Madame Pomfrey, when she received a summons to the headmasters office for the following evening. When Harry and Ron asked her if she had any idea what it was about, she had none, and finally they began teasing her about being called as head girl as a sixth year rather than seventh to go along with all her overachieving. She had not been impressed, boys were so utterly immature.

Rolling her eyes as she rattled of the password, "Everlasting Gobstoppers." She waited briefly for the gargoyle and stairs to finish their bit before ascending and knock crisply on the heavy wooden door at the top.

"Please come in Miss Granger," called the headmaster in a solemn tone.

"Headmaster," she murmured in greeting as she entered.

"Lemon drop?" He proffered and she accepted as she sat in one of the chintzy chairs facing his desk.

He stared at her for a few moments. She gazed back wondering when he would inform her why she had been called, and why she wasn't growing more nervous just rather calm and at the same time fidgety. She had the weirdest train of thought running through her mind. She had no idea why she was mentally reviewing her relationship with Victor Krum. Remembering when he gave her a gentle buss on the lips after the Yule ball. How much she had appreciated that he wasn't pushy about being physical but seemed content just getting to know her. He only spoke when she began to realize how contradictory and somewhat out of place her feelings and thoughts were.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I have a very serious problem that I need your help with." He paused to let that sink in before continuing. "You see our spy has fallen victim to one of Lord Voldemort's 'punishments'."

"Professor Snape?"

"Exactly so my dear. You see he has been made blind by a very serious curse, only temporarily, until the terms of the spell are met, which I am sure he can manage. But he will be in need of assistance at his home throughout this summer, allowing him to continue to brew and whatnot. Nothing that you should not be able to manage my dear. With your time turner use, magically, you are of age, correct?"

Hermione barely had to think for a moment. She knew Professor Snape cared for his students. He had stood between her and a werewolf only two years ago. Since Voldemort's return she was sure that he was constantly putting himself at risk. The man was a spy. If he needed help with potions over the summer, she could definitely think of less enjoyable ways to spend the summer than assisting a potions master. All the things she would learn. She mentally grinned.

"Yes sir, I am 17 with the time turner. Does that mean I could use magic?"

"Of course my dear girl. I wouldn't use to much at your home as it is a muggle residence. Of course according to you official records you aren't quite of age for a while yet, but as you've carried your wand during your use of the time turner the trace on it would have expired on its own."

"I would be happy to help Headmaster but what about my parents and are you sure Professor Snape doesn't mind me being the one to help."

"That is another thing I had hoped to discuss with you. I thought it might be a good idea to encourage your parents to go into hiding. After all, you are Harry's muggleborn best friend my dear."

"Your probably right and Professor Snape?"

"Severus shouldn't mind your assistance at all either. You are uniquely qualified to assist him as some of the work he needs to accomplish has need of a feminine touch from an of age witch and the witches in the order have other duties. "

"But he really doesn't care for me Headmaster, does it have to be an order member. I just don't want to upset him while he is already dealing with this curse if there is someone better suited."

"Not at all my dear. Unfortunately, we have no guarantees that his duties as a spy will be relieved during this time. As such he will require help that is aware of his position. Severus thinks rather more highly of you than you may believe. Though if your concern is such, the man is blind for the time being, you may give him a pseudonym if you think it would make your stay more bearable," he twinkled at her as he finished and she noticed a strange slyness to his look.

"OK, I'll do it," she replied, thinking the alias a good idea. Professor Snape could hardly carry his dislike for her if he thought she was someone else and if they still didn't get along he wouldn't be able to take it out on her during next school year.

"Splendid my dear, we shall send you home to your parents for a few days so you may say goodbye before we move them to hiding and then I shall relocate you to where Severus will be staying for the summer. Have a pleasant evening my dear."

Hermione nodded somewhat numbly as she departed the Headmasters office. Returning to her friends to enjoy the last evening before going home. When they asked what the Headmaster had wanted she told them a line about him wanting her to research something over the summer for the order. Merlin knew they'd lose their heads if she told them she would be spending the summer as Professor Snape's assistant.


End file.
